Sixty Minutes Inside
by Danaide
Summary: Sauvetage de la Rasengan corporation au plus grand damne de Naruto et à la plus grande joie de Sasuke. Qu'elles sont les conditions de ce dernier ? Et leurs conséquences ?Le malheur des uns fait réellement le bonheur des autres ! N'est ce pas Naruto ?


Titre : **Sixty Minutes Inside**

Genre : OS \ **PWP** \ **Yaoi** \** cadeau**

Couple : **SasuNaru**

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Le rating M est justifié donc âme sensible s'abstenir, tout comme les homophobes**.

**OoO**

**Sixty Minutes Inside**

Sasuke retourna Naruto dos au mur lui tenant fermement les poignets d'une main pendant que l'autre lui massait durement l'entre jambe.

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix bébé, j'ai envie de toi alors tu vas gentiment écarter les cuisses que tu le veuilles ou non… »

« Pas maintenant Sasuke …Arrête s'il te plait … »

Un rire roque s'éleva dans le couloir faisant frissonner le blond de peur et d'appréhension. Si quelqu'un passait par là il le verrait, lui le fils du patron entrain de se faire « _toucher _» par un autre homme. Naruto angoissait à cette idée, il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Naruto ... »

Le brun força le passage entre les jambes de sa victime rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille halée y susurrant dangereusement des paroles qui ne firent qu'accroitre la peur de Naruto. 

« Je veux te prendre maintenant, m'enfoncer en toi et te faire crier mon prénom à t'en casser la voix ...Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis »

Sasuke accentua ses dernières paroles d'un coup de hanche pressant son érection contre la verge encore endormie de Naruto.

« Pas ici alors …Allons ailleurs »

Le blond repoussa légèrement son vis-à-vis encrant son azur suppliant dans son onyx. Sa main halée caressa doucement la joue de Sasuke.

« S'il te plait Sasuke …Pas ici …Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pas ici …»

« Ton bureau, tout de suite ! »

Naruto se dégagea avec soulagement de l'étreinte du brun, il se dirigea vers son bureau situé non-loin de là. Il espérait que Sasuke partirait au plus vite avant que son père ne l'aperçoive, il fit signe au brun d'entrer dans la pièce en premier devant d'abords passer voir sa secrétaire.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, prévenez moi si vous voyez mon père venir vers mon bureau et empêchez quiconque d'y enter …Annulez aussi mes rendez-vous pour l'heure qui va suivre »

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement se contentant d'acquiescer à ses directives. Depuis que son patron avait eu un rendez vous il y'a un mois avec Sasuke Uchiwa il agissait étrangement comme si il n'était plus lui-même. D'ailleurs n'était ce pas l'Uchiwa qu'elle venait de voir entrer dans le bureau de son patron ?

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement à l'idée que le blond ait une autre entre vue avec Sasuke, il était, certes, très beau mais jamais il ne lui avait inspiré confiance ! La jeune femme regarda partir le blond. Ce dernier avait encore une fois un comportement suspect, il regardait autours de lui d'un air anxieux comme s'il redoutait qu'une certaine personne apparaisse devant lui.

Naruto entra dans son bureau prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa un instant attendant que l'Uchiwa prenne la parole.

« Déshabille-toi… »

Sasuke qui était assis au bureau du blond, en face de la porte, se pencha posant ses avant-bras sur le meuble. Sa voix retentit de nouveau plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé et plus autoritaire aussi.

« Maintenant Naruto … A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne et te prenne directement contre la porte comme ça ta secrétaire sera au première loge pour t'entendre crier …Je doute que ça la dérange… »

Le blond porta ses mains tremblantes vers sa cravate la défaisant lentement, retardant au maximum le moment où il serait complètement nu face au brun.

Sasuke se leva et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils devant le meuble en bois, il le tourna face au blond lui intiment d'un geste de la main de se rapprocher. Ce dernier continuait de se défeuiller lentement sous les yeux gourmands de l'Uchiwa. Arrivé au bout de son œuvre il se rapprocha du brun après un signe de sa part, il se mit à genoux devant lui.

Une main pale vint effleurer sa joue, elle souleva son menton faisant ainsi se rencontrer l'azur et l'onyx. Un rictus déformait les lèvres du brun. Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait soumettre Naruto.

« Suce-moi !(*) »

_Mets ta langue o__ù__ tu sais_. Les mains halées se dirigèrent fébrilement vers son pantalon, défaisant maladroitement sa ceinture et sa braguette. Un soupir lui échappa alors que le blond libérait son érection douloureusement tendu. Le souffle chaud de Naruto sur sa verge le fit trembler de plaisir. _Plus profond que ça_. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux or obligeant le blond à le prendre en bouche.

« Naruto … »

_Continu de lécher_. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière s'avachissant un peu plus sur le fauteuil en cuir noir. _Continue de bouger_. Inconsciemment sa main resserra son emprise sur les mèches or arrachant un gémissement plaintif à leur possesseur, il se répercuta sur sa verge lui provocant un violent frisson qui parcourut son échine embrumant un peu plus son esprit. _J'aime quand tu fais ça_. 

Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure pour reprendre consistance, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller maintenant. _En total soumission_. Son onyx admirait Naruto à ses pieds, son corps nu, offert, ses fesses rebondies, sa verge dressée qui claquait contre son ventre à chacun de ses mouvements tant ils étaient brutaux et profonds. _En total don de toi-même_. Son regard remonta vers le visage du blond, un pur aphrodisiaque, son sexe qui entrait et ressortait entre ses lèvres fines et pulpeuses le fascinait, un mouvement hypnotisant, captivant et surtout grisant. _Fais monter l'excitation_. Les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent signe que la jouissance était proche.

Il éloigna Naruto se penchant vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus humides le fixaient avec appréhension. Rien que cette vision de lui aurait pu à elle seule le faire jouir, tant de soumission et de crainte pouvait se lire dans l'azur. Ca l'excitait au plus haut point.

« Prépares toi pour moi Naruto… »

De sa main libre il prit celle du blond portant trois doigts à sa bouche les humectant abondement son regard toujours fixé dans celui craintif de Naruto. Le brun, sa tache finie, se leva et alla s'assoir sur l'autre fauteuil en face de la petite table basse en verre.

D'un signe de tête il montra l'endroit au blond lui indiquant ce qu'il devait faire. Il monta doucement sur le meuble de crainte de briser le verre, il se tourna face au brun écartant largement les cuisses en s'allongeant à moitié.

Une de ses mains se porta vers sa verge qu'il masturba lentement alors que l'autre se dirigea vers son intimité, il y présenta un premier doigt déjà humidifié par les soins du brun. Il massait doucement la petite ouverture la parcourant en dessinant des cercles.

Sa main s'activait sur sa verge afin de le détendre et rendre la préparation moins douloureuse. Il se pénétra d'un premier doigt laissant échapper une légère plainte. Son azur fixait sur le brun assis en face de lui, le détaillant un instant. Son torse se soulevait en un rythme saccadé, ses onyx le regardait avec gourmandise et envie, il descendit plus bas voyant la verge tendu de son vis-à-vis, une main pale l'entourait la masturbant lentement. Cette vision le fit gémir sourdement, il rejeta sa tete en arrière alors que son second doigt venait de s'enfoncer en lui percutant sa prostate.

Sasuke grogna d'impatience face à la vision que lui offrait Naruto, sa main sur sa verge ralentit la cadence afin qu'il ne jouisse pas trop tôt. Un long râle franchit ses lèvres, le blond avait enfoncé un troisième doigt en lui effectuant de profondes allées et venues. L'image de l'intimité de Naruto ainsi étirée le fit se crisper, il serra la mâchoire pour se contenir.

« Retire tes doigts Naruto… »

Le blond qui était complètement allongé sur la table se releva difficilement regardant avec incompréhension le brun, il retira ses doigts et se mit à genoux attendant les prochaines directives.

Sasuke s'assis plus confortablement, il sortit complètement sa verge de son pantalon. Sa main pale chercha hâtivement un préservatif dans la poche de sa veste posée sur l'accoudoir.

« Mets le moi…Fais vite »

Le blond s'avança vers lui prenant le petit sachet gris, il se pencha vers Sasuke voulant lui mettre le préservatif mais ce dernier l'arrêta. Un léger rire roque secouait les épaules du brun.

« Si je voulais l'enfiler aussi facilement je l'aurais fait moi-même … Utilise ta bouche Naruto »

Son pouce vint effleurer la lèvre inferieure du blond. Il le regardait faire, se gorgeant se chacun de ses gestes.

Après lui avoir mis le préservatif, le blond se releva prenant place sur les cuisses pâle se Sasuke. Ce dernier tenait fermement ses hanches l'empalant brutalement sur sa verge douloureuse.

« Toujours aussi serré … »

Sa voix grave fit frissonner le blond. Il entama un long va et vient s'habituant peu à peu à l'imposante présence en lui. Ses mains halées s'agrippèrent sur les épaules encore vêtues de Sasuke. Il rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière, le souffle court il s'affala sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. Le brun avait durement percuté sa prostate.

Sasuke affichait un rictus satisfait, le jeu allait commencer. Il se leva nouant les jambes halées autours de sa taille. Il s'avança vers le bureau dégageant de son bras toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient.

Il allongea le blond dessus sortant de son intimité avant de se rengainer encore plus rudement. Un rire s'éleva d'entres ses lèvres rougies à l'entente du long râle qu'avait poussé Naruto. Il s'approcha de son oreille grignotant le lobe avant d'y murmurer doucement.

_« Crie mon nom…_ »

Il accentua ses paroles d'un autre coup de hanche. _Crie mon nom_. Il écarta largement les cuisses halées s'y engouffrant avec délice. _Je t'emmènerai sur les désirs et tu me crieras encore_. Il entama de longues et profondes allées et venues s'évertuant chaque fois à toucher la prostate. _Je te ferais goutée à des plaisirs que tu ignores encore_. Une main pâle vint prendre l'érection du blond, le masturbant lentement le frustrant un peu plus.

« Sasuke …S'il te plait… »

Naruto se redressa contemplant le brun au dessus de lui. Il semblait, tout comme lui, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Sa respiration était hachée, la sueur faisait brillait son torse dévêtu.

_Je saurais te faire frémir au moment du corps à corps_. Le mouvement du brun, en lui, s'accentua le faisant gémir sourdement. Sa peau fut parcourue d'une décharge de bien-être le faisant frissonner. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant le plaisir était intense. Le brun changeait sans-cesse de rythme, tantôt long et doux tantôt brutal et rapide.

_Vas__-y, cambre-toi, continue, t'es parfait ! Je sens que ton corps tremble_…

Le blond rejeta encore une fois violement la tête en arrière arquant son dos à s'en faire mal. De longs rubans blancs se répandirent sur son ventre après sa jouissance. Un ultime cri franchit ses lèvres meurtries. _Quand je t'apporte du plaisir j'aime t'entendre crier_.

« Sasuke… »

Le brun serra les dents afin de ne pas jouir, l'intimité du blond se resserra autours de lui l'emprisonnant en une agréable pression. Sa verge pulsait, sa tête tournait. Il s'affala sur le corps halé respirant difficilement.

Naruto reprenait peu à conscience de la réalité, son corps tremblait fortement. Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer correctement, il baissa son azur et remarqua les cheveux ébène étalés sur son torse. Le membre encore dur en lui le fit grogner, comme il connaissait Sasuke il n'allait pas le laisser aussi facilement.

**Ooo**

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke ressortit du bureau l'air complètement satisfait. Il prit soin de bien refermer la porte dernier lui. La pièce avait totalement changée de décor en soixante minutes.

Le meuble en bois sombre qui servait du bureau au blond était ravagé. Des dossiers, surement important pour la société, jonchaient le sol. Des taches blanches, très reconnaissables, faisait office de nouvelle tapisserie. Il lui avait fait amèrement regretter la semaine d'abstinence qu'il avait du subir.

Il bénissait le jour où la « _Rasengan Corporation_ » avait été au bord de la faillite car depuis il avait le blond sous sa coupe, contre une aide financière ce dernier avait accepté de lui céder son corps, en exclusivité…

**_Fin_**

Les paroles en italique sont extraites de quelques chansons que j'adore.

Voila, c'est juste un petit PWP en guise de cadeau pour une personne que j'affectionne énormément. J'espère que vous avez aimé, **n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait**.

(*) Petite dédicace à _ma femme_. Aller lire ses fictions, elles sont toutes superbes ! **Sangoline**.


End file.
